


This is all i need

by Anonymous



Series: In Every Universe [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Hospitals, Light Angst, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Short rebelcaptain drabbles





	This is all i need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first writing ever in my life. I'm working on this for a few weeks now... Any constructive criticism is very appreciated, because i don't know what i'm doing. English is not my mother language so sorry for the typos.

The ride to the hospital was one of the scariest of Jyn Erso's life. The last time she was this worried, Bodhi got shot in a druglord's hideout. The bullet just grazed him, but today her partner wasn't so lucky. Their day started so quietly for God's sake. Her car rolled up to the curb and came to a slow stop. She jumped out then quickly locked the car and ran into the building. Se didn't want to waste her time at the reception, but she needed to know which room to go.

"Hi, Jyn Erso from YPD. I'm here for my partner, Cassian Andor. Where can i find him?"

"Room 104. He woke up after surgery not long ago so please don't stay too long, he needs rest."

She started running. Hell, she was patient enough, when they don’t let him ride with Cassian in the ambulance. She’s not related, she's not his wife. She had to go back to the precinct to write her report for Draven, who seemed unfazed that his favorite detective was severely injured. Sadistic asshole. But now she's here and nothing else matters.

The room they had him in was white as anything else in the hospital down to the thin curtains. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, and they looked even harsher under the awful lights. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung a little open, making him look less brittle and more like himself.

Cassian stirred and blinked. He lifted his head and gave Jyn a sweet, drowsy smile. He reached up and captured her hand, pulling it to his cheek and settled down again. 

"Hello there," he said.  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" asked Jyn.  
"As if I was hit by a tractor" grumbled the man.

He was surprised when instead of sitting down on the chair next to the bed, Jyn climbed beside him, mindful of his injuries and sat next to him. Her arm was warm against his. They sat silently together for a while. 

"I'm going to kill Krennic for this. He took away my mother, and almost you too." said Jyn suddenly.  
"You know you can't. He must stand trial for what he has done. But you don't have to do it alone you know. I'm with you, all the way."


End file.
